


Hush…Hush, Cas…Sam is asleep

by Kise_1818



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kise_1818/pseuds/Kise_1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hush…Hush, Cas…Sam is asleep", says Winchester. But Sam isn't asleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush…Hush, Cas…Sam is asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тише... Тише, Кас... Сэмми спит...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183598) by Tomas Happ.. 



A little rough but still graceful Winchester’s arms slide under Castiel’s shirt, making him feel a storm of hottest emotions. Hunter’s lips tear angel’s padded lips with sweet tortures, the angel hardly restrain his groans because Sam snaffles peacfully on the near bed. And Cas is 200 per cent sure that Sam even can’t suspect what’s happening behind his back. To say the truth, Cas and Dean don’t want to put up with such lie of the land, but everyone of them misses to each other for so long…  
\- Dean…Please…- groans Castiel, when hunter’s arms has touched the tense cock.  
\- Be patient, babe..- Winchester breathes out into angel’s lips and, weightlessly kissing him, lower to his neck, then to the tight nipples, touching them with his tongue. Castiel, which can’t bear it anymore, groans quietly again, asking to go further.  
Dean suspends, affectionately smiling, though there are naughty devils dancing in his eyes.  
\- Hush, Cas…Sammy is asleep, - with those words, hunter pulls of angel’s trousers and, without any surprise, notices Cas’s tension. – If you’ll manage to survive blow job without groans, then I’m all yours.  
Angel sighs brokenly. It’s hard to control yourself, when Winchester’s lips caress so devilish…he doesn’t have time to continue because Dean’s lips have already covered the tip of his cock. Cas manages to refrain not to groan the whole room, he goes forward to hunter, making him to suck in angel’s cock further, as further as he can.  
\- Hush, babe, don’t hurry, - Dean moans quietly, stopping caress for a second. He starts caressing Cas’s cock again, leading all dick length with his tongue, kissing the tip of cock with his lips, sucking it in and caressing it again.  
\- You’re so sweet…- whispers hunter, closing his eyes.  
Everything inside the angel shakes up because of Winchester’s sexy whisper. Castiel doesn’t want to stay in this position any longer, and he immidiatly turns up on top of the man, roughly pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean groans in angel’s lips, asking for more.  
\- Cas…- Dean groans, breaking away from man’s lips – Cas, let me…  
Cas nods, biting his lower lip. Dean immidiately turns up on top of Castiel and, clinging in angel’s shoulders, hurshly comes into him, making Cas groans. Stopping for a second, the man looks at his partner, which as sexy licks his lips as no one porno actress can. And how this angel can be so innocent and hellish seductive at the same time?!  
\- Hush…Hush, hush, Cas, Sammy is asleep – Winchester whispers, intently glancing at his brother’s bed. But it seems, Sam can’t hear man’s loud groans because he continues sleeping.  
\- Please, Dean…- says Castel quietly, biting his lower lip and gazing at the hunter with pleading in his celestial blue eyes.  
Don’t care a damn, Winchester starts to move faster, literally grinding his lover’s body into, thankfully not scratcy, motel bed. Cas, squizing crispy sheets, barely refrain himself not to scream. It’s too pleasant, too good, too…  
Dean hard bites his lip, refraining a loud groan full of pleasure. A threat of being cought by his brother throws out adrenaline into blood, and because of it sex is getting hotter and more passionate.  
A few minutes later and both of men impotently fall on the bed, still having enchanting orgasm. Dean, cuddling to angel’s chest, breathes deeply with his eyes closed. Castiel, looking at Dean with a smile, whispers:  
\- You are so beautiful, Dean…  
Winchester purrs, not answering anything.  
\- And sexy…- with those words, Cas breathes out, cuddling the man stronger.   
Dean, rising a little, capture a light and full of caress kiss on angel’s lips.  
\- I love you, Cas…  
\- And I love you, Dean…  
The kissing sound resounds once more, and after it men fall asleep.  
Sam, smiling, closes his eyes.  
“Do they really think that I sleep?” , - pooping in mind of younger Winchester. And, after looking at the sweet pair once more, he’s really asleep.


End file.
